Zespół niebieskich oczu
by Paris in October
Summary: Niebieskie oczy House'a są zdecydowanie zbyt niebieskie... Krótka historia zamieszania wywołanego jednym spojrzeniem :D Does anybody speak Polish here?
1. Chapter 1

**Właściwie dlaczego nikt nie wrzuca na ff tekstów po polsku? Przecież wiem, że są tu Polacy, nie ukrywajcie się :) W takim razie będę pierwsza ;-)  
Pomysł jest troszeczkę (ale tylko troszeczkę!) oderwany od rzeczywistości, ale mam nadzieję, że się zpodoba :)  
Disclaimer: House i spółka są właśnością Fox'a... Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Nie moją w każdym razie :)**

* * *

Cuddy stała w lobby i przeglądała poranna pocztę, kiedy House wszedł do szpitala. Jak zwykle spóźniony, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Przez chwilę śledziła go wzrokiem. Nagle pociemniało jej w oczach. Przestraszona oparła się o ścianę. _Co się dzieje?, _pomyślała.  
- Doktor Cuddy, wszystko w porządku? Źle się pani czuje? – Brenda podbiegła do niej zaniepokojona.  
- Nic… Nic mi nie jest – z pomocą pielęgniarki usiadła na stojącym obok krześle. – Po prostu zrobiło mi się słabo. Już mi lepiej – uśmiechnęła się blado. Spojrzała w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był House. Zniknął, oczywiście.

--

Rozmawiała z Wilsonem o jego pacjencie, czekając, aż House wyjdzie z kafeterii. Teoretycznie za chwilę miał zacząć dyżur w przychodni i chciała sprawdzić, gdzie tym razem się przed nią schowa. Wyszedł po pięciu minutach i oczywiście ruszył w stronę zupełnie przeciwną do przychodni. Teoretycznie powinna się zezłościć. Ruszyła za nim, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, ale po kilku krokach zakręciło jej się w głowie. No _nie, znowu?_ Zaczynała się niepokoić. Straciła równowagę i gdyby Wilson nie podtrzymał jej w ostatniej chwili, na pewno by upadła.  
Wilson obrzucił ja badawczym spojrzeniem.  
- Czy ty czasem nie jesteś przemęczona? Może powinnaś wziąć parę dni wolnego? Brenda mówiła, że rano też omal jej nie zemdlałaś.  
- Nie znam takiego słowa jak „wolne" – roześmiała się. – To pewnie przez to nieszczęsne ciśnienie, dzisiaj jest skandalicznie niskie. Po prostu potrzebuję dużej kawy.  
Zebrała dokumenty, które Wilson, próbując ją łapać, rzucił na krzesło, i wróciła do swojego gabinetu. House się oczywiście ulotnił.

--

Nie poszedł do przychodni. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Pół godziny później wpadł do jej gabinetu, dla odmiany bez pukania.  
- Ratuj mnie! – udawał przerażonego. – Rodzice tej małej znowu chcą mnie pozwać!  
Wstała i obeszła biurko, stając dokładnie na wprost niego.  
- Co im tym razem zrobiłeś?  
Odpowiedzi już nie słyszała. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia stała z nim twarzą w twarz. W jego oczach zobaczyła te same wesołe błyski, które widziała zawsze, kiedy był w dobrym humorze – czyli zawsze, kiedy doprowadził kogoś do pozwania go.  
_Jezu, jakie on ma niebieskie oczy…_, pomyślała, chyba po raz setny.  
Jednak nie zastanawiała się nad tym długo. Znowu zrobiło jej się słabo. _To już zaczyna być śmieszne_, przemknęło jej przez myśl. _Kto mnie teraz będzie łapał, bo chyba nie House? _  
Spróbowała chwycić się biurka, ale było już za późno. Zemdlała.

--

- Wiem, że kobiety mdleją na mój widok, ale ciebie nigdy bym o to nie podejrzewał – House siedział obok niej na podłodze i uśmiechał się złośliwie. – Skoro jednak wróciłaś do świata żywych, nie jestem ci potrzebny. Adieu!  
Wstał i wyszedł. Cuddy usiadła powoli, walcząc z zawrotami głowy, i przez chwilę patrzyła, jak oddala się korytarzem.  
Potarła ręką skroń. _To na pewno ciśnienie_, pomyślała z nadzieją.

* * *

**Myslę, że ciąg dalszy kiedyś nastąpi :) O ile ktokolwiek będzie chciał to czytać... Dajcie znać, co o tym sądzicie!**


	2. Chapter 2

- Martwię się o Cuddy – oświadczył, wpadając do gabinetu Wilsona.  
- Co, znowu spotyka się z kimś nieodpowiednim? – zakpił przyjaciel.  
- Żeby. Mam wrażenie, że zadurzyła się w kimś nieodpowiednim.  
- Obawiam się, że to nie twój interes.  
- Właściwie to martwię się o siebie. Mam wrażenie, że zadurzyła się we mnie.  
Wilson wytrzeszczył oczy.  
- Zwariowałeś.  
- Wcale nie. Rozmawiała ze mną o pacjentce zupełnie normalnie, a potem spojrzała mi w oczy, zbladła kompletnie i zemdlała. Jak inaczej to wytłumaczysz? Zadurzyła się. Albo jest chora – dodał po chwili namysłu.  
- O ile wersja numer jeden jest paranoiczna, o tyle nad wersją numer dwa zastanowiłbym się głębiej.  
- Daj spokój. Przyznaj, że kobiety mdleją w mojej obecności i nie zadręczaj się więcej.  
- Wymień chociaż jedną, to uwierzę. Pacjentki się nie liczą – dodał szybko. – Zawodowo zajmujesz się mdlejącymi kobietami, więc to żadne osiągnięcie.  
Chwila ciszy. Wilson uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.  
- Idziemy do Cuddy.  
- Dlaczego używasz liczby mnogiej? Ja nigdzie nie idę.  
- Ależ owszem. Pójdziesz, żeby pokazać jej, że choć trochę się martwisz.  
House uśmiechnął się.  
- Pójdę, żeby pokazać TOBIE, że miałem rację. Założymy się? Przegrany stawia lunch.  
- House, nie łudźmy się, nigdy w życiu nie postawiłbyś mi lunchu.  
- Może nie będę musiał. Boisz się, że moja teoria się sprawdzi?  
Wilson westchnął rozdzierająco. Czasami House zachowywał się zupełnie jak dziecko…

--

Wilson zapukał i wszedł cicho do gabinetu Cuddy.  
- Jesteś zajęta czy możemy zająć ci chwilę?  
Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok  
- Nie, nie jestem. Właściwie już skończyłam pracę. Dlaczego pytasz „możemy"? Zamierzasz jeszcze kogoś przyprowadzić?  
Wilson obejrzał się zdziwiony. Ani śladu House'a. Westchnął.  
- Przepraszam cię na chwilę, zaraz wracam.  
House stał na korytarzu, udając nagłe zainteresowanie plakatami informującymi o drogach zarażenia się wirusem HIV.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz?! Chodź, chyba się jej nie boisz?  
- Nie chcę znowu doprowadzić jej do omdlenia, wystarczy, że raz uderzyła się w głowę – odpowiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.  
Wilson przewrócił oczami.  
- Chodź.  
Wrócili do gabinetu Cuddy, która była bardzo ciekawa, o co tyle zamieszania i kogo Wilson przyprowadzi ze sobą. Kiedy zobaczyła House'a, serce zaczęło jej szybciej bić. _Co się ze mną dzieje, do cholery?!_, pomyślała. _To tylko House!_  
-O czym chcieliście ze mną porozmawiać? -zapytała, siląc się na spokój i za wszelką cenę unikając oczu House'a. Nie chciała powtarzać porannego schematu.  
- Martwimy się o ciebie.  
House chrząknął znacząco, ale pożałował tego w chwili, kiedy Wilson kopnął go z całej siły w kostkę.  
- Taak, martwimy się – powiedział z ociąganiem.  
Cuddy uniosła brwi.  
- Zanosi się na dłuższą rozmowę. W takim razie siadajcie – wskazała im kanapę.  
House natychmiast rozgościł się w jej ulubionym fotelu, kładąc nogi na stoliku.  
- Wilson, w szafce z dokumentami są ciastka, podasz nam? – zapytał niewinnie.  
Cuddy i Wilson wymienili spojrzenia. Woleli nie pytać, skąd o tym wie.  
- No więc, czym się tak martwicie? – Cuddy podeszła do House'a, zamierzając usiąść naprzeciw niego na kanapie, podczas gdy Wilson przeszukiwał szafkę w poszukiwaniu ciastek.  
- Twoimi nieszczęsnymi omdleniami. Naprawdę powinnaś zrobić sobie wolne… A przede wszystkim powinnaś zrobić podstawowe badania. Jesteś lekarzem, dobrze wiesz, że nie można ignorować takich rzeczy.  
- Na moje oko, Jimmy – odezwał się House – to ona zaraz znowu zemdleje.  
Wilson odwrócił się natychmiast. Lisa stała obok House'a, blada jak ściana, i chyba rzeczywiście znowu było jej słabo. Podbiegł do niej i posadził ją na kanapie.  
- Najlepiej się połóż – zasugerował House.  
Wilson rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
- A ty zamierzałeś patrzeć, co się stanie, czy miałeś w planach jakąś interwencję?! - zapytał, podając Lisie szklankę wody.  
- Moja interwencja była zbędna, poradziłeś sobie wspaniale. Ostatecznie jesteś lekarzem. Było nie było, studia skończyłeś. Teraz też chyba nie jestem potrzebny. Zostawiam was – rzucił Wilsonowi spojrzenie pod tytułem „A nie mówiłem" i wyszedł, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

* * *

**Tyle na dziś, mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę się spodobało :) Aha, i dziękuję za miłe komentarze :)  
A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Na śmierć zapomniałam o tym opowiadanku! Czeka sobie spokojnie, aż sobie o nim przypomnę :) (albo ktoś mi przypomni, bo na moją pamięć nie ma co liczyć...)**

**Anyway, proszę bardzo: **

* * *

- Mówiłam ci już parę razy, że to kwestia ciśnienia – próbowała przekonać go, że nic jej nie jest, nawet kiedy zmusił ją do zrobienia natychmiast badań krwi.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Dlaczego jesteś taka uparta? Zemdlałaś 4 razy w ciągu jednego dnia, sama dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest normalne.

- Tylko raz, i tylko dlatego, że House zostawił mnie na pastwę losu – nie dawała za wygraną.

- Liso, kogo ty próbujesz oszukać? Nie kłóć się ze mną, bo zostawię cię w szpitalu na obserwację!

- Szantażysta! Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam na to czasu – roześmiała się.

- Masz dużo więcej czasu, niż ci się wydaje. Od jutra bierzesz wolne, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

- Wspominałam coś o szantażu? James, to naprawdę nic poważnego, nie ma co robić zamieszania.

- Pozwolisz, że ja o tym zdecyduję. Na razie egzekucja odroczona do czasu, aż dostanę twoje wyniki.

Wyciągnęła się na sofie.

- W takim razie nacieszę się swoim gabinetem, zanim mnie z niego wyrzucisz. Zresztą, jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Jeśli zostawię House'a bez całodobowego nadzoru, mogę nie mieć do czego wracać. Przecież on rozniesie szpital!

- Spokojnie, potrafię go powstrzymać przed doprowadzeniem szpitala na skraj bankructwa, a ciebie na skraj rozpaczy. Poradzimy sobie. Kiedy ostatni raz byłaś na wakacjach?

Zamyśliła się.

- Zadajesz strasznie trudne pytania. Całe wieki temu to chyba wystarczająco precyzyjne określenie – uśmiechnęła się.

- Tym bardziej nie ma o czym mówić. Bierzesz co najmniej dwa tygodnie wolnego…

Próbowała mu przerwać.

- Powiedziałem: dwa tygodnie. To nie była luźna propozycja.

Dalszą licytacje przerwało wejście pielęgniarki z wynikami. Wilson wyciągnął po nie rękę, ale Cuddy była szybsza. Przejrzała je pobieżnie i oddała z uśmiechem przyjacielowi.

- Wiesz, że jeśli tam nic nie ma, będę cię maltretował, aż znajdę przyczynę? – zapytał, biorąc od niej kartki.

Nie odpowiedziała.

- Anemia – podniósł wzrok znad wyników.

Potwierdziła z uśmiechem.

- Z czego się tak cieszysz? Nie bój się, wezmę cię w obroty, zobaczysz – właściwie ulżyło mu, że to nic poważnego. – Mówiłem ci, że się przemęczasz. Dwa tygodnie urlopu, wyśpisz się wreszcie, odpoczniesz od tego całego szaleństwa i będziesz jak nowo narodzona. Już ja o to zadbam.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Zazdroszczę ci. Też bym tak chciał.

- To może się zamienimy? – zapytała szybko.

- Nie licz na to – wyszczerzył zęby. – Chodź, odwiozę cię do domu.

Kiedy byli już pod domem Cuddy, nagle coś sobie przypomniał.

- Wiesz, jaka była teoria twojego najlepszego diagnosty? Że mdlejesz na widok jego boskiego spojrzenia.

Cuddy parsknęła śmiechem.

- On ma zdecydowanie zbyt duże mniemanie o sobie.

_Chociaż właściwie…_, zastanowiła się. _Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej mi się to nie zdarzało? I dlaczego wszystko jest w porządku, dopóki House'a nie ma w zasięgu wzroku?! _

- O czym tak myślisz? – zapytał znienacka Wilson.

- O House'ie – odpowiedziała automatycznie. Pytanie było zdecydowanie zbyt niespodziewane. – To znaczy… Dlaczego właściwie przyszedł dzisiaj z tobą?

- Chciał mi udowodnić prawdziwość swojej genialnej teorii. No, jesteśmy na miejscu! Widzimy się za dwa tygodnie. I nawet nie próbuj wślizgnąć się do szpitala wcześniej.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Aha, Lisa… Wiesz, że gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, dzwoń śmiało.

- Będę pamiętać, dzięki.

Pomachała mu ręką i ruszyła w kierunku domu. _Co ja będę robić przez dwa tygodnie?_, pomyślała.

* * *

**Będę dawkować baardzo małymi porcjami, to może na dłużej starczy :) I teraz obiecuję najpierw skończyć, a dopiero potem zapomnieć. A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Znowu zapomniałam o tym opowiadanku! Wstyd się przyznawać do takiej sklerozy :) Zakończenie z przeprosinami za zwłokę:**

* * *

Te dwa tygodnie wcale nie były aż tak długie, jak jej się na początku wydawało. Po raz pierwszy od dawna miała czas dla siebie. Obejrzała wszystkie ukochane filmy, nadrobiła zaległości książkowe, w końcu zdecydowała się wyjechać na tydzień gdzieś za miasto. Jedna rzecz nie dawała jej spokoju – po omdleniach nie było śladu. Właściwie powinna się cieszyć, ale rozbrajająca teoria House'a nijak nie dawała się wyrzucić z pamięci. Anemia anemią, ale od kiedy, do cholery, objawy ustępują w ciągu jednego dnia?! Dopiero świeże powietrze i cisza odciągnęły jej myśli od tej kwestii.

Po powrocie do domu czekała ją niemiła (_Dlaczego niemiła, do licha?!_) niespodzianka – House stał na ganku, opierając się nonszalancko o drzwi.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytała, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie patrząc mu w oczy. Niby teoria była do kitu, ale po co sprawdzać? Wierzyła na słowo.

- Czekam, aż wrócisz.

Uniosła brwi.

- Stoisz tu cały tydzień?

- Skąd, dopiero od przedwczoraj, bo Wilson nie chciał mi powiedzieć, gdzie cię poniosło i kiedy zamierzasz się pojawić.

Weszła do domu. On za nią, oczywiście.

- I tak marzniesz na ulicy od trzech dni w jakimś konkretnym celu? – zapytała, rzucając torbę na podłogę i wchodząc do salonu.

- Chciałem sprawdzić, jak twoje samopoczucie. Mogłaś zemdleć w zaciszu własnej sypialni i nikt by ci nie pomógł…

- Doszedłeś do takich wniosków po prawie dwóch tygodniach. Wiesz, że gdyby były słuszne, to nie miałbyś po co przychodzić? To po pierwsze, a po drugie, jesteś ostatnia osobą, którą podejrzewałabym o chęć niesienia mi pomocy.

- To zależy od okoliczności.

- Co zależy? To, czy miałbyś po co przychodzić, czy twoja chęć ratowania mnie?

- Właściwie doszedłem do wniosku, że zachowywałem się nie w porządku. Nie powinienem bezmyślnie patrzeć, kiedy potrzebowałaś pomocy. Przyszedłem przeprosić.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Prędzej spodziewałaby się, że House odstawi Vicodin, niż przyzna się do czegoś takiego.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się – jego rozbawione, jej zszokowane. Oj, niedobrze, miała tego unikać. Znowu to samo – szum w uszach, ciemność przed oczami.

- House… - wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, że może liczyć na jego reakcję.

Uśmiechnął się tylko, patrząc, jak osuwa się bezwładnie na kanapę. Eksperyment zakończony sukcesem. Nie lubił eksperymentować na zwierzętach ani na szefowej, ale sytuacja była wyjątkowa. Niby jak inaczej miał sprawdzić prawdziwość swoich teorii? Poza tym, gdyby kanapy tam nie było, na pewno jakoś by zareagował. Chyba.

Ostrożnie ułożył ją na sofie, rzucił na nią okiem ostatni raz i wyszedł. Poradzi sobie bez niego.

* * *

Kiedy się ocknęła, po House'ie nie było śladu. Zaczyna być ciekawie, pomyślała. Nie dość, że omdlenia, to jeszcze halucynacje!

Na stoliku zauważyła karteczkę zapisaną jego niechlujnym pismem. _Bogu dzięki, na szczęście nie mam omamów_, ucieszyła się. Tylko dlaczego tak ją zostawił? Pamiętała ich rozmowę i to, że potem zemdlała… To nie było najbardziej profesjonalne zachowanie, musiała przyznać sama przed sobą.

Sięgnęła po karteczkę.

_Uznałem, że tym razem też obejdzie się bez interwencji. Nie chciałem ci zajmować więcej czasu. Widzimy się w pracy w poniedziałek (a tak było pięknie…). _

_H. _

No, nie! Znowu dała się nabrać na jego maślane spojrzenie! Tylko dlaczego, do cholery, zemdlała, skoro już wszystko było w porządku?!

Niech go szlag trafi… Albo nie, byłoby nudno bez niego.

* * *

Kiedy w poniedziałek wróciła do pracy, z ulgą stwierdziła, że Wilson rzeczywiście umie zapanować nad wybrykami House'a i że szpital na szczęście jeszcze funkcjonuje. Przekazanie jej obowiązków trwało najwyżej kwadrans.

- A teraz powiedz, jak spędziłaś te dwa tygodnie? – zapytał, kiedy skończyli ze sprawami służbowymi.

- Po prostu fantastycznie. Już zapomniałam, że można żyć bez pracy. Najchętniej zostałabym za miastem jeszcze kolejne dwa tygodnie.

- Wiesz, że nie musiałaś wracać?

- Wiesz, że jestem pracoholiczką? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. – Dwa tygodnie bez szpitala to i tak mój rekord życiowy.

Roześmiali się oboje.

W tym momencie do jej gabinetu wszedł House.

- Wilson, potrzebuję… Doktor Cuddy! Jak miło cię znów widzieć. Nie wiedziałem, że już wróciłaś – udawał zaskoczenie. - Jak zdrowie?

- Zdecydowanie lepiej, dziękuję, doktorze House – rzuciła mu jednoznaczne spojrzenie.

W tej samej chwili poczuła to, czego właściwie się spodziewała: serce zaczęło jej łomotać, zakręciło jej się w głowie, a kiedy wstała, nogi miała jak z waty. Uśmiechnęła się do House'a.

- Skoro już wpadłeś, to może zdasz mi relację ze swojego sprawowania przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie?

- Bardzo chętnie – rozparł się wygodnie na sofie. – Byłem wyjątkowo bezproblemowy.

- Aż nie chce mi się wierzyć – uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Wilson zauważył nagłą zmianę w jej zachowaniu.

- Zostawię was samych, musze wracać do pacjenta. Cieszę się, że już jesteś – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię.

Kiedy wyszedł, Lisa opadła na kanapę obok House'a.

- No więc jak naprawdę było z tym twoim sprawowaniem?

Nie słuchała go zupełnie. Po prostu napawała się widokiem jego niebieskich oczu i ujmującego uśmiechu, których tak brakowało jej przez te dwa tygodnie. _Może jednak nie powinnam się wyśmiewać z genialnego diagnosty…_, pomyślała. _Ostatecznie w większości przypadków miał rację…_

* * *

**  
Koniec... w końcu :P Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę się podobało :) A.**


End file.
